


Knowledge

by Amahami



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Asexual Edward Elric, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Ed is dying, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Proofread, ed does not die in this fic, original brothel, trisha's illness was hereditary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: Ed hires a sex worker so he can check having sex off his bucket list.(this is not necessary to read if you're reading the series)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Original Character(s), Sexual relationship only
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, or even proofread, because I'm very uncomfortable with writing something like this, since I've never been a full-service sex worker, nor have I ever hired one. I also didn't hear back from the fsswers I am familiar with, nor do I have the money to pay for a fsswer to read over it for me. 
> 
> Basically: this piece is going to be cringey, bad, and not representative of the experiences of sex workers or their clients.
> 
> The rest of this note is an explanation of ages and scenarios surrounding Ed in the brothel for those that need it. Skip ahead to the start of the chapter if you want to avoid spoilers.
> 
> SPOILERS -- Ed is currently 15, and I imagined the sex worker to be about 19. The sex workers have a routine to get underage folks out of the brothel, and they're quite good at it. The only reason they allowed it is because they called Madame Christmas and confirmed that, yeah, he's dying, and no, he doesn't have any peers.

Once Ed had gotten Al settled in at the animal shelter, he jogged back to Miss Carolina’s.

He sat at a booth in the middle of the bar and looked at the menu while he waited for someone to come by and take his order. 

After so much excitement, he was actually hungry, but he didn’t want to overdo it on the food. So he took his time figuring out the best food to get, scientifically speaking. 

He got the soup of the day, whatever it was (he didn’t catch the name), and a half-order of plain fries. He asked for lemonade -- lemon sugarwater -- and he got a genial smile from the server.

While Ed waited for his food, he watched the patrons around him. He noticed some of their patterns, including the ones someone got thrown out for.

When the server came by, she asked, “Aren’t you a little young to be alone in a bar, sir?”

Ed grimaced. “Yeah, probably. I was hungry. Uh. In more ways than one…?” 

The server snorted and took a seat at his booth. “Honey that was terrible. I’m only sitting down because you look lost and I might be able to help.”

Ed started in on his fries. “I appreciate it, but… This  _ is _ a brothel, right?”

“This is a brothel, yes. If you know it’s a brothel, why come here?” 

Ed supposed she was pretty. Light skin, dark hair, symmetrical face… She wore her long hair up in some kind of intricate bun Ed could never hope to replicate, and she had two earrings in one ear and one in the other, that sparkled in the dim lighting above them.

“I’m here to, er, purchase your services,” Ed said clearly but not confidently. He was sure his face was bright red, with how hot it felt.

“How old are you?” she asked softly, resting her cheek on one of her perfectly manicured hands.

“I’m fifteen,” Ed said, “but I’m dying.” He looked down at his very interesting soup. “I want to have sex before I die.”

“What about other people your age?” she asked.

“Ain’t nobody around my age ‘cept my brother,” Ed mumbled.

“Why don’t you finish eating and I’ll call you a cab.”

Ed groaned in frustration. “Christmas’ kid sent me.”

“Excuse me?” the woman asked incredulously.

Ed raised his head and looked the woman in the eyes. “Christmas’ kid sent me.”

She locked eyes with another woman who hurried over and looked at the woman across from him in expectation [?].

“Kid claims he’s dying, and that Christmas’ kid sent him. To acquire our services.”

The other woman snorted. “I’ll go call her.”

While they waited for her coworker to come back, Ed finished his fries and considered the upcoming Event.

What felt like ages later, she came back. “He ain’t lying. Let’s get him to Didi — they're closest in age.”

“That sound good to you, sweetie?” the woman across from him asked.

“Yes, of course. What do you need from me?” he asked.

“An hour’s fee up-front and the cost of your meal, that’s 65,000 cenz.”

“Sure,” Ed said, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out seven 1,000 cenz notes and handed it to the woman.

She nodded and gestured for Ed to follow her. 

He led her to a young woman wearing a silky blue dress. She had long, shiny brown hair that glistened, falling well past her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel and her cheeks were full. She looked soft and gentle.

"Ed," he said, holding his left hand out.

"Didi," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

She didn't release his hand. She stood up and began leading him away from the other women.

They stopped in front of a door labeled "A104". She opened the door and led him inside. She locked the door behind him.

The room was lit more brightly than the bar, but not by much. It contained a large bed, a small table with a few chairs around it, a large armoire, and a large wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

"What kind of experience are you looking for?" Didi asked.

Ed shrugged. "I've never had sex before. I just want to try it out."

"Alright. Any hard nos or things you really want to try?"

"Not… Really? No namecalling, nothing about my height, automail, or scars, um. Just be gentle?"

Didi smiled, and Ed thought he could almost see why many people might find her attractive.

She approached him while slowly pulling her dress down her arms.

She paused, smile dimming. "You'll wear a condom, yes?" she asked.

"Yes!" Ed blurted. "Of course."

Her smile returned and Ed found himself relaxing.

When she finally finished removing the dress from her shoulders, she let it drop — it slid down her body and puddled around her feet.

She was wearing a couple thin fabric wires masquerading as underpants, and a frilly, lacy bra.

"Come take these off me," she said in a sultry voice.

Ed reached out hesitantly. She stepped right up to him and pulled his arms around her, to the clasp of her bra.

"Think you can unclasp that?" she asked.

Ed nodded idly as he fumbled with it, the soft, warm body against him a novelty.

Once he managed to unclasp her bra, he held her in a light hug.

"Yeah, I feel pretty, don't I."

  
  


Ed nodded and began to catalogue how it felt to have Didi against his body.

She leaned back and he released her. She pulled his cloak off swiftly, then his jacket. "Lotta layers, eh?" she joked, pulling the lighter shirts from his body.

His arms pebbled with goosebumps despite the warm room. 

When Didi took his tank top off, Ed took a deep breath. He could do this.

Didi leaned in and mouthed at Ed’s left collarbone, and he shivered. He could feel her smile against his skin as she moved down to his chest.

One of her hands came up to his nipple and kneaded it. He could feel his body responding -- blood beginning to fill his phallus, increased heartrate, the telltale prickle of sweat beginning to form -- and his body let out a groan without his approval. 

He grimaced at how horrible it sounded, but Didi rubbed against his thigh with her crotch. “What a good sound, Ed. Wanna try it on me?”

Ed opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and raised his flesh hand to Didi’s chest. He gentle squeezed her nipple, afraid of hurting her.

“Go ahead and pinch it, hard,” she encouraged. He pinched hard, and she gasped and threw her head back before moaning. “There you go, that’s great, that feels great.”

Ed’s lips twitched up into a smile. 

Didi slid down the bed onto the floor, hooking her fingers in his belt loops to slow her fall. She grinned up at him, eyes warm and pleased. 

“May I?” she asked, gesturing to his trousers. Once Ed nodded she deftly unbuttoned and unzipped them and reached a hand into them to palm his genitals.

Ed’s hips bucked, and he sure felt Something. 

Didi pulled his trousers and underpants down and off in one expert motion, and she put her fists in the air. Then she looked at Ed and giggled nervously. “Sorry, first time I’ve done that in one go.”

Ed grinned and waved her apology away, but didn’t say anything.

Didi leaned over and sucked his penis into her mouth. It didn’t feel great, but he let her go, until he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat.

“Nope nope nope, stop,” he near-shouted. Didi immediately pulled off of him and looked up with concern. 

“Everything okay?” she asked, voice neutral.

Ed nodded. “Yeah, just… I don’t like that.”

Didi nodded and pushed his shoulders back gently and rubbed her barely-covered crotch along his, dragging her chest lightly against his in a way that was probably meant to be pleasing.

“Can we… Get to it, Didi?” he asked.

“Sure, Ed,” she said with a grin. She pulled her underpants off and leaned over the far side of the bed to grab a condom and the lube. 

She held his phallus and rolled the condom on once she’d opened it, then slathered it in lubricant. She grinned at him before slowly lowering herself onto him. 

The feeling was… Indescribable. Not particularly pleasant, but not unpleasant, either. His body knew what to do, though, and it bucked and writhed while Didi rode him.

It didn’t take long for him to orgasm, and when he did, his vision went white for a few moments, and he lost track of time. 

When he came back to himself, Didi was sitting up beside him, watching him. Once she noticed he was coherent again, she asked, “So? What’d you think?”

Ed shrugged. “I’m not sure yet; I think I need time to process.”

Didi grinned. “Yeah, I did too.”

“I need to get back to my brother now,” Ed said, sitting up.

“Let me clean you up real quick? Two minutes, tops.”

Ed shrugged. His muscles were rather angry, so not having to worry about how he looked leaving would be nice.

Didi took a damp cloth and scrubbed him down quickly and easily, so that the sweat on him was removed.

“All done!” she announced cheerfully. “Thank you so much for coming.”

Ed snorted at the joke and stood up to dress.

He took a muscle relaxant before he left the hostel, because he would be in the hotel room shortly and would need it.

He met back up with Alphonse and they headed to the hotel with him none the wiser.

As he lay in bed, Ed considered sex. It wasn’t enjoyable, and he didn’t see why people would want to do it if not to procreate, nor what the big fuss was. He was glad he did it, though, so he would know how it felt before he died.

That’s one thing kicked off his bucket list. Only half a dozen left.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Ed is meh about the idea _and_ the act of sex, and doesn't feel sexual attraction. He doesn't quite realise it, but I don't know that he has the time to. We'll have to see :')
> 
> I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is, but you've read it anyway, so thank you! 
> 
> I've begun to figure things out with my new levels of pain, so hopefully I'll be back soon. I love you all! <3


End file.
